B4FV321: Worse Case Scenario 1
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Bewitched and Bothered: B'Elanna finds a mutiny holodeck program that was deleted by Tuvok, and Jessie accidentally casts a spell on James without realising it.


Worse Case Scenario 1  
**Bewitched and Bothered**  
**Go to Parts -- 1 & 2**

**Disclaimer**  
This if the FV version of Worst Case Scenario and the prequel to the main Season One episode Worse Case Scenario 2.

**Episode Synopsis**  
B'Elanna finds a mutiny holodeck program that was deleted by Tuvok, and Jessie accidentally casts a spell on James without realising it.

**Special Guest Stars**  
Martha Hackett as Seska

**Guest Stars**  
Jake Wood

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
August - September 2006

**Episode Based In**  
October 2372 (late season 3)

**Deck Six:**  
Several repair crewmembers cluttered around outside Stellar Cartography, all of them still were busy fixing the portal's damaging effects. Tom turned the corner, walking right by them. He acknowledged the ones who noticed him with a friendly smile, and a wave for two of them. He slowed down while passing Sid, the unfortunate soul was stuck with sweeping soot and other tiny debris with a brush.

"How did you get stuck with that, ey?" Tom smirked at him.

Sid sighed, "I only dropped by.." He pointed up at one of the ceiling holes that was getting patched up, then he grinned as he showed off scrapes on his arms. "It was worth it though."

"Good for you," Tom nervously grinned, walking away slowly. As he turned the corner his pace increased, so did his pulse rate. Like he expected the doors didn't open for him, all he had to do was key in a few commands and the disobedient doors opened for him. His face frowned in confusion, "huh?" The Holodeck doors lead him to something he didn't expect; more Voyager corridors.

Three crewmembers ran down the corridor, almost passing the helmsman. They stopped next to him, each aiming a phaser rifle at him. "Paris, how did you get back onboard?"

"Um I bribed the transporter chief. Computer deactivate the three holograms in front of me," Tom replied with a devilish smile on his face. The crewmembers looked shocked as they were deactivated. Tom continued onward, he ended up in front of the Cargo Bay doors. Curiosity was getting the best of him, and an interesting speech by what sounded like Chakotay filtering through the doors didn't help. He took one more step forward, the doors opened.

Chakotay stood in front of a small group of nervous Starfleet Officers. Like other crewmembers behind him, including Seska in Bajoran mode, he wore his old Marquis uniform. His hair had reverted to the grey and black look. B'Elanna stood nearby him with her darker, shorter hairstyle she had in Season One. To Tom's amusement another B'Elanna stood with them.

"So that's it. What's your choice, do you suffer along with your Starfleet friends on some unknown planet or join us?" Chakotay finished his speech.

"Well isn't this interesting?" Tom said. Everyone's attention shifted to him, B'Elanna quickly stepped out of her group.

"Computer pause program," she ordered, while giddily rushing over to Tom. "You're late."

"Well you know me. Looks like you've already picked a program. Not what I had in mind," Tom sighed.

"It's a lucky find, I can't believe I actually found it at all," B'Elanna said, turning to face all the holograms, clutching Tom's arm. "It's about the Marquis planning a mutiny, just when Janeway and you go on an awaymission. You play a Starfleet ensign who's confronted by Chakotay who asks you to help him take over the ship."

Tom stepped forward, eyeing every hologram with interest. Then he turned to face B'Elanna, "can you restart it for me?"

"What, I was just getting to the good part," B'Elanna said.

"You call a Chakotay speech the good part?" Tom muttered, raising an eyebrow.

B'Elanna groaned, "I thought we were going on a date anyway."

"We can take turns, you can save it," Tom meekly said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh. That's got to be the stupidest idea for a date," B'Elanna said. He smiled at her in his usual charming way, this made her roll her eyes. "Fine, but you owe me one."

"I'll remember that," he grinned.

**Meanwhile, Ian's Quarters:**  
Ian and James were still standing, more or less facing each other, James facing in the door's direction. The door chimed a few more times.

"Expecting someone?" James questioned.

"Not really, it might be Danny. You know how protective she is of Jessie so don't answer the door," Ian replied. He quickly turned around to open the door. To his surprise he found Jessie at the door, the angry look on her red face worried him. "Uhoh."

"I know he's here," she grumbled, pushing Ian away like he was mostly nothing.

"Oh not good," he muttered.

Either totally oblivious to Jessie's mood or thinking he could calm her down, James stepped forward to close the gap between him and her. "Jessie, I'm.."

"What, sorry? Yeah right," she growled.

"I need a place to hide," Ian muttered to himself, looking desperately around the room.

"I wasn't going to say that," James said. Jessie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Not immediately, I was going to.." She interrupted him with a nasty punch in the right eye. Ian cringed, then decided on using his bedroom as a hiding place.

"How dare you! Did you really think this was another incident where all's forgiven, and we're all kissy again?" Jessie screamed.

James carefully placed a hand against the sore side of his face. "No, but I didn't want to just leave it at that. I was angry, I had no right to take it out on you."

"You're damn right!" Jessie snapped.

Danny appeared at the doorway looking out of breath, "damn it, if that turbolift hadn't of left without me there wouldn't be a problem."

Ian peeped his head out of the doorway, "Danny, get in here.. are you mad?" She glanced at the ex couple, then rushed to join Ian in his room.

"I can't believe that after all the times I forgave you, even for the largest of things, you just assume I did something wrong and dump me like I'm nothing to you!" Jessie yelled.

"No, I told you, I did it because of all my mistakes. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. You're not nothing to me, quite the opposite," James said.

Jessie shook her head in disgust, "it was too easy for you. You can't just say that you put some actual thought into it, you were bloody angry when you stormed out of our quarters."

"Yes I was angry but I still thought about it," James said.

"All you could of been thinking was that this is the perfect way to get me back. What's the worst thing you can do to me?" Jessie grumbled. "Now you lie and say you thought about it properly, to cover it all up."

"I'm not covering really, but I do know I was wrong.." James mumbled.

"So now what, you want me back after all?" Jessie asked.

"Only if you want me, but I don't see it.." James replied.

Jessie stared coldly at him, clenching her fists tightly. "You're unbelievable. You hoped I'd come back to you, still in the desperate and needy mood I was in before. If you had said that earlier I would of forgiven you and that would be that. Quite a little system you have going there. Danny was right, you've softened me up.."

Ian glanced at Danny, "what did you say to her?"

"You idiot, that was months ago remember?" she hissed back.

"No, she was in tears and stuff when he left her. What did you do?" Ian whispered.

Danny smiled nervously, "I uh reminded her of stuff."

Ian closed his eyes, placed his hand across his face. "You do realise we're going to be witnesses to a murder here."

"What's wrong James? I thought you'd have something to say to that!" Jessie snapped. "You always have something to say."

"You think I've done something to trick you, I've not done anything like that," James mumbled. "I don't know why.."

Jessie pushed him away from her, hard while narrowing her eyes. "You son of a bch, I thought you were different, I was so wrong!"

"Jess I swear, I've never tried to trick you into being with me. I'd never do that," James stuttered, quickly stepping back forward.

"That's rich coming from Mr Dump His Girlfriend Just Cos She Didn't Cry," Jessie muttered. "Don't get any closer to me."

"Jessie please," James begged, getting closer again. She frantically hit him several times to keep him getting any closer, however he didn't back off.

"Damn it James, you're never getting me back, ever! You're evil, you're just like all the other men!" she cried. This time she kicked him in the knee while still hitting him, she kicked him again hard enough to make him lose his balance and drop to the ground. With her face once again wet with tears, she knelt down next to him just so she could keep hitting him.

"What do we do?" Ian asked.

"I don't know, we're not crazy enough to hold her back," Danny replied. "He's supposed to be strong, why isn't he at least defending himself? You know blocking her attacks." He frowned as he watched.

Lucky for James, Jessie was tiring with the punching and was shaking him roughly. She'd still hit, just not as often as earlier. Her eyes then briefly met with his, she froze and her skin turned paler. "Oh god." Jessie stumbled to her feet, hand over her mouth.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

Ian sighed in relief, "you said it yourself, he wasn't trying to defend himself." Danny looked at him, confused.

Jessie stepped away from the now battered James, shaking a little. She stared briefly at Danny with a look that unnerved her, then ran out of the quarters. Danny frowned before running after her. When both women had left, Ian rushed over to James' side. He got up quite easily considering what had just happened.

"I can't say you didn't deserve that," he said.

"No kidding," James muttered.

Meanwhile Danny tried to catch up with Jessie, which was easy as the whole fight had tired her out. She gently took a hold of her arm. "Jess what happened, why did you look at me that way?"

Jessie swung around so quickly it startled Danny and made her step backward. Her eyes again filled with rage and tears at the same time. "You, I thought you were my friend! Why did you do that to me?"

"I don't understand," Danny said.

"Of course you don't. You got me all worked up, thinking that James was some deceiving controlling bard!" Jessie screamed at her. She backed off a little again. "And you just stood there, watching me beat at him! Why Danny, why?"

"You would of hit me back if I tried to stop you, he deserved it as well," Danny muttered uneasily.

"No he didn't, you have no idea what happened, no idea!" Jessie cried. "He was upset, angry.. he wouldn't of done that normally. I'm not saying he was the innocent one in all this.."

"Oh here we go," Danny groaned.

Jessie glared toward her, "what?"

"James is always the good, perfect guy, while me and Ian are the meddling annoying friends," Danny muttered. "Next you'll be calling me jealous, jealous of what you and James had so I sabotaged you two just now."

"You think you know me so well, and James too, well guess what Danny? You bloody well don't," Jessie grumbled. "You are meddling Danny, you always have been. The first thing you talked about with me when we first met was that you thought him and me looked cute together. You said you wouldn't rest until it happened. Throughout school, college and now Voyager, you've just meddled or wanted to know absolutely everything!"

"If it annoyed you so much," Danny said.

"It did, but I remained friends with you because that's what friends do. I actually liked you despite that, and I never let that get in the way," Jessie said. "That's pretty big of a girl who was very distrusting, don't you think?"

"I know why you stayed friends with me. You hate being alone, that's the only reason why you'd take James back so blindly. He'd try to kill and rape you, then beat you while you lay unconscious and burn your clothes and you'd still think of some excuse, take him back," Danny muttered. "Somebody has to meddle Jessie, cos you can't seem to do things well on your own."

"There's no point in arguing about this cos you're just going to say that I'm soft or lonely, or whatever," Jessie muttered. "What I really want to know is why you did that to me?"

"You did it Jessie, and I don't know why you're blaming me," Danny said.

Jessie shook her head, biting her lip before speaking again. "I wasn't angry until you visited, you got me angry for nothing. If you had stayed quiet for ten minutes James might have stopped by, apologising and everything. I'm not saying I would of took him back, but at least we would of been on good terms."

"No you would of took him back," Danny said. "You don't know.."

"He stood and lay there while I beat him, I can't believe it took me so long to realise," Jessie muttered. "I don't know why you hate James and I together so much, I don't think you're jealous but it's something. If it wasn't for you.. I don't know how I can be friends with somebody who's just encouraged me to ruin everything."

"Oh come on Jess, I didn't encourage you," Danny said.

"You're suppose to comfort me, replicate me icecream and put a film on or something like a normal female friend. Instead you muttered suspicious comments, made me angry enough to go and mindlessly scream at him for nothing," Jessie said. "You know what Danny, you're no longer my friend. I don't trust you and I'm so angry with you. Don't even bother coming near me again." She turned to march into the nearby turbolift.

Danny stood there alone, her shoulders slumped as she sighed deeply. "Great."

**The Next Day**  
**The Mess Hall:**  
Every single table was occupied as it was lunch time, and for once Neelix was cooking something that actually smelt nice. Craig sat at one table with little Naomi, who despite only being ten months old she looked like a bubble two year old.

"But why do I have to do that, Craig?" Naomi cutely asked.

"Well, if you do that I, we could make some new friends," Craig replied, smiling sneakily.

Naomi tilted her little head to the side, "but why?"

"You like friends don't you?" Craig questioned.

"Yeah," Naomi replied.

"And I like girls, it's perfect," Craig said.

"You're weird," Naomi muttered.

Craig pouted, "that's what all the other girls say."

"Why aren't there other kids to play with, so unfair," Naomi said.

"Actually I've heard that there's two little kiddies on the way, so it wont be for long," Craig said.

"Yay," Naomi giggled, clapping her hands.

Craig smiled, "now about the girls. All you do is let me carry you around the ship, and smile cutely at girls. They'll love me, you."

"Mummy told me not to help you pick up girls," Naomi said.

"Damn it," Craig mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile Tom and B'Elanna occupied another table, he was busy telling her about his adventures on the Holodeck, she watched him with a bemused expression on her face.

"And then he pulls out a phaser, and shoots me," he said. "He obviously didn't believe me."

"No you've got to start on their side, it's much more fun," B'Elanna giggled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Believe me, I know now. Next time I will," Tom sighed.

Neelix walked over with a tray of drinks, both of his ears were burning. "I can't help but overhear, are you talking about the new holo novel? I have yet to go."

Tom quickly threw his drink over his face, this put the tiny fire on his ear hairs out. Neelix however didn't look very pleased.

"What did you do that for, you could of just said no," he moaned.

"Sorry Neelix, but you were on fire," Tom muttered.

"Yes I am, everyone loves my new dishes, there's no need to be literal about it," Neelix grumbled.

B'Elanna smirked, clutching her drink by her mouth. "Sometimes being literal is comedy gold, but that was just sad."

"Yeah I know," Tom muttered, taking one of the drinks Neelix was carrying. "So glad I was drinking water to begin with."

"Um that's not.." Neelix stuttered.

Tom was about to drink from the cup, but then he noticed the stench coming from it. "Isn't it a bit early in the morning for this?"

"Try telling that to person I'm delivering that one too. I'll have to take it back as it's got water in it," Neelix sighed, sitting down in between the couple.

"I'm guessing that person has ran out of replicator rations," Tom said. He handed the drink back, "and has issues."

"A lot of people seem to recently. I'm not going to share who it is with you," Neelix muttered.

Tom groaned, "damn it."

Elsewhere Naomi had been picked up by her mother, she said something to her, Samantha gasped and slapped Craig in the face. Storming off. He pouted, looking around to see if there were any witnesses. He spotted Tom and B'Elanna's table.

B'Elanna had a sip of her drink, then put it down. "How did you find out about the holo-novel Neelix?"

"I heard it from the Doctor," Neelix replied.

Tom clicked his fingers, "ah ha it's the Doctor, that explains it." He frowned in confusion, "no, I didn't tell him."

B'Elanna frowned at him, "who did you tell?"

"Certainly not Harry," Tom quickly replied just as Harry sat down at the table.

"What, I haven't said anything yet," he said.

"Tell her, I didn't tell you did I?" Tom asked.

"Um.. that's a hard one as I don't know what you're talking about. He probably has though," Harry replied, before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Nice try Harry, I'm not telling you so you can answer," Tom smiled broadly.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "ugh, whatever I still don't believe you."

"Then how does the Doctor know?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," B'Elanna sheepishly replied. "Ok, it may have slipped when I was getting my psychical."

"And you have the nerve to blame me, when I haven't told anyone. The shame of it!" Tom grumbled, looking a bit too offended to actually feel that way.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked with interest.

Craig rushed over to the table, "hey guess what.." Tom shushed him, but he was too excited to notice. "One of the girls in the program actually said I could go out with her.. too bad she got shot, but still."

Tom groaned into his hand while B'Elanna looked at him, smiling in victory, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Oh Craig.. I should of told Harry."

"What program?" Harry questioned. "And yes you should."

"The new mutiny program, hasn't he told you.. he said he would," Craig said.

"Oh he did, did he?" B'Elanna said.

"No," Tom mumbled. "Well at least the people I'd tell wouldn't tell everybody else!"

"Are you yelling at me?" B'Elanna asked.

Tom looked nervous, "of course not."

"Mutiny program? Interesting, what's it called?" Harry asked.

"We may as well tell him now," B'Elanna groaned..

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Tom muttered.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**The Holodeck:**  
Craig strolled down the corridor cheerfully, Chakotay rushed to join him. "There you are Ensign."

"Looking for me, sir?" Craig said. They both stepped in the turbolift.

"Yes. I'm just trying to get myself acquainted with Starfleet crewmembers," Chakotay said. "Deck One."

"I see. I've heard that you're planning a mutiny," Craig said.

Chakotay stared at him in amusement, "really? Who started that?"

"I don't know sir," Craig said. He turned to him, "I'm with you. That Janeway threw coffee over me just yesterday, I'd love to get her back."

"Easy Ensign," Chakotay said. "This isn't about revenge, this is about what needs to be done. Here's what I want you to do."

The turbolift doors opened, Chakotay and Neelix in a Starfleet Uniform stepped out. Neelix took his place, looking too eager for his own good.

Kathryn rushed over to Chakotay, hugging a giant coffee cup. "Commander, we're ready to go. Have you stocked the shuttle up with enough coffee?"

"Yes Captain, ten jars are onboard already," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn patted his arm, "good boy. Tom lets go sweetie." Tom shuddered, he followed her into the turbolift.

Chakotay stood patiently, watching Tuvok. "Let me know when the Captain's shuttle is safely away."

"Yes sir," Tuvok said, looking suspicious.

Neelix kept glancing back, smiling too much. "Commander, I've finished reconfiguring the system you wanted."

"Commander the shuttle's gone to warp," Tuvok said.

"Thank you Tuvok, Ensign," Chakotay smiled. "Chakotay to all hands, lets do this thing."

"Lets do this thing?" Tuvok muttered.

Chakotay fired his phaser at him. The two people at the back with Neelix turned to react with their own phasers, however someone in the middle of them grabbed them by the sides of their head and threw them into each other. They fell onto the ground. Harry picked up his phaser to fire at him, Neelix fired at him.

The man who knocked the other two out turned to him, Neelix's smile disappeared as he was faced by a rougher looking James. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. "Thanks."

"Um you're welcome, we're all on the same team," Neelix stuttered.

James rolled his eyes, "ugh god."

Chakotay paced the bridge, "good work everyone. James get your a around the ship, don't kill anything."

"I'll try," James muttered, he stepped into the turbolift.

Chakotay stopped next to Neelix, "try to avoid speaking to him, he's very testy. Good work anyway."

"Thank you sir," Neelix grinned.

**The Cargo Bay:**  
Several Starfleet crewmembers were dragged into the bay by armed Marquis crewmembers. Seska scowled at everyone, while B'Elanna, Danny and Ian stood nearby guarding them. Chakotay entered the room, smirking slightly. Jessie and Craig followed him, also holding rifles. Jessie stopped midway to adjust her hair.

"There's somebody missing in our 'senior staff'," Chakotay said.

Jessie adjusted her hair again, blushing a little, "um I haven't seen him."

"No she has the light off all the time," Danny sniggered. Everyone groaned in disgust.

"I told him to do his job, not go and do Jessie," Chakotay muttered.

"Ugh, that's the rating up to a 12," Harry said as he stood amongst the Marquis, also wearing their uniform.

"Oh he did, he just had a spare five minutes," Danny commented.

"Shut up Danny!" everyone snapped.

"Five minutes, yeah right," Jessie giggled in a hyper voice, again she adjusted her hair. She kept the rifle underneath her arm as she pulled out a portable mirror, and began applying makeup.

"Screw this, we could do this without James," Chakotay said.

"That's not what Jessie said," Danny laughed. Ian slapped her across the head.

"For the love of god, stop it," he grunted in a more manly voice than usual.

Chakotay began his speech to convince the Starfleet crewmembers to join his side, most of the Marquis began feeling a bit sleepy as a result. They all heard a crash, they turned their heads toward the wall next to the Bay doors. Now there was a gaping hole, and James was walking towards them from it.

"Did I miss the speech?" he asked.

"I just finished," Chakotay groaned.

"Great," James said.

Chakotay stared at him, "couldn't you of just walked through the door?"

"I think I just proved that I don't need it," James muttered.

Chakotay rolled his eyes, "just use the door from now on."

"Fine," James groaned.

"Now who's with us?" Chakotay asked.

Kathryn stood up with her hands on her hips, she was wearing the Ensign uniform. "You can't just take over the ship. That Captain is awesome and she'll kick your a." She then spotted James and Jessie flirting with each other. "You two pack it in, it's sick!"

"Can I kill her?" James asked.

"No," Chakotay groaned. "You are really messed up aren't you? The only thing Janeway can do right is drink lots of coffee."

"How dare you, I'm much better than that!" Kathryn snapped.

Chakotay's eyes shifted, "er oookay. Guys get them ready for transport. Jessie, Danny and Ensign.. bridge with me now."

"Ooh a foursome," Danny giggled. Chakotay and Craig walked off in disgust. Jessie was about to but James grabbed her, and kissed her.. everyone looked disgusted. She giggled, fixed her hair then followed the others.

**The Bridge:**  
Chakotay stood in the centre of the bridge, "how long now?"

Danny glanced back from the helm, "I don't know, you tell me." Chakotay groaned, placing a hand on his face. "Ten minutes."

Jessie shook her head from Tactical. "Commander, the shuttle is back.. they're firing."

"Well do something about it then," Chakotay ordered.

Jessie pulled a face, "I'm working on it."

"We're being hailed," Craig said from opps.

"On screen," Chakotay sighed.

"You made a fatal mistake, Chakotay. You didn't pack me enough coffee, so I had to come back," Kathryn said.

"I'll know never to make that mistake again," Chakotay said.

"You're right, you wont," Kathryn muttered, she pressed a button. The screen went off.

"I thought you changed the command codes," Jessie said.

"I did," Chakotay said.

Jessie shook her head, "nope, our shields are down. Janeway and Paris have beamed aboard."

Chakotay growled, "Ensign you're with me." He and Craig headed for the turbolift.

A few minutes later the two stepped into the transporter room. They found Kathryn working at the station, beaming coffee supplies somewhere. Tom stood nearby looking ashamed.

"We really should rescue the crew first, coffee can wait," he said.

"Shut up bch!" she snapped.

Chakotay pointed his phaser at her, "how did I know you were going to do that." He shot her. Tom quickly shot him too, then pointed his phaser at the Ensign who currently was Tom too. He pointed his phaser at him as well. The surroundings disappeared, the hologrid now surrounded him.

"Hey what the?" he stuttered. "Computer, continue the program."

"Unable to comply, you have reached the end of the program," the computer said.

Tom shook his head, "this has got to be a joke, right?"

"Please restate the question," the computer said.

Tom rolled his eyes, "great."

**The Conference Room:**  
The original cast and Craig sat around the table. "I can't believe somebody left us hanging like this," Harry sighed.

Tom rested his elbow on the table, rested his chin on the back of his hand. "I know. We should find out who wrote it, ask them to finish it."

"We can't do that. There's got to be a good reason for the ending to be so abrupt," B'Elanna said. "Writers block, the idea not being as appealing or perhaps the writer ran out of ideas."

"That sounds familiar, don't know why," Kathryn said. "Whoever it is, is going to pay for making me seem like some sort of coffee nut." Everyone stared blankly at her as she prepared a salad which mostly looked brown. She poured brown looking salad cream all over it. Then had a sip of her coffee.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow, "there is no need. I am the creator of the program." Everyone stared at him in disbelief, except Kathryn who was happy just eating her coffee salad.

"You Tuvok, it's a genius program. Why did you stop it?" Craig questioned.

"As hard as it is for you to believe, I made that program for Security purposes, not recreational," Tuvok replied.

Chakotay frowned, "Security?"

"After the Marquis were asked to join the crew, I felt that a training program for Starfleet Security personnel would prepare them for the worst case scenario," Tuvok replied.

"Ugh lame," Tom groaned.

"Worse.. Tuvok, worse," Harry corrected.

"No it's worst, the writer just misspelt it," Tuvok said.

"Who cares, you've got to finish it. We wanna know how it ends," Neelix said. Everyone mostly agreed with him.

"I do not see the relevance as the Marquis weren't considered a threat for a long time," Tuvok said.

"That's not the point. It's a fad holo novel right now, people think of this as a good book that said 'to be continued' at the end, and the writer died before the second book was finished," Tom said.

"Strange comparison," Kes commented.

"You can't just leave us hanging," Harry added on.

"I am sorry, but I see no logical use to continue this program," Tuvok said.

Tom sat up in his chair, "oh if he doesn't want to do it, I will."

"You?" Kathryn grunted with a mouthful of salad. "Why do I see the cliffhanger being resolved with Tom beating the ensign up, stealing his phaser and heroically stopping the mutiny."

"Hmm I like it," Tom said.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "what would be the point of the player if they get knocked unconscious?"

Tom pouted, "ok ok, I wont do that. I promise I'll make it good, better even."

"Whatever, just hurry up about it," Kathryn muttered as she stood up. She carried her salad out with her, "it needs more flavour."

Everyone developed the Pokémon sweat drops at the back of their heads.

"All right Tom, finish the program. If it's crap, we're all allowed to beat you. Dismissed," Chakotay said, quickly following her.

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn munched on her disgusting salad, which now had coffee vinegar all over it. Chakotay watched her in distaste.

"We need to talk about this," he said.

"We've already had the meeting," she grunted.

Chakotay smiled as he thought of something, he sat opposite her and leaned on the desk. "All right but if you keep eating and drinking so much coffee, the baby will develop a taste for it."

Kathryn stopped abruptly, then slowly looked up at him just using her eyes, not moving her head. "Taste?"

"Yeah. He or she will keep stealing your coffee, all the supplies will go down quicker," Chakotay said. "Have you ever wondered why James keeps doing that even when he says he doesn't like it?"

Kathryn gasped, "oh my god. Everything I eat, a lot of it goes to the baby to eat.."

"Yes exactly, that's why James seems to 'need' to have a coffee," Chakotay smiled.

Kathryn's eyes were now wide, "oh my god, I never listened to the doctors. I still drank lots of coffee during his breast feeding stage."

Chakotay shuddered, "eugh.. sorry."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes, "hey I bet it tasted nice."

Chakotay shuddered even worse than before, "that's not what I was shuddering about, well I did just then. It's all right when he's a baby or something, but he's a grown up now and that's just disturbing."

"I don't still do it," Kathryn muttered.

Chakotay widened his eyes, "ookay, it managed to get even more disturbing. I'd better go, just remember what I said." He turned to leave, Kathryn pouted.. not sure what to do with her salad.

**Deck Six:**  
Tom strolled down the corridor, padd in hand. Craig stepped out of a turbolift, spotted him and ran to join him. "Tom, are you on your way to continue the program?"

"No I don't want any of your ideas," Tom groaned. They both stopped outside the Holodeck.

Craig grinned, "well tough, I'm helping."

Tom glanced at him, "what, no you're not."

"You need me Tom, so you don't mess it up," Craig said.

"Oh please, you'll probably replace some crewmembers with hot blondes," Tom said. He went into the Holodeck, Craig followed him looking insulted.

"No I wouldn't."

"No I'm sorry, hot brunettes and redheads," Tom muttered. "Computer access Insurrection Three, the writers program."

"We should rename it The Mutineers or something," Craig said.

Tom tried to pretend that he hated it, "The Mutineers, how lame."

The Holodeck beeped in a strange fashion, then the program activated. They both appeared in the brig. "Huh, nice place to be creative," Craig commented. He put his hand out but got pushed back by a forcefield.

"I suppose we didn't tell it where we wanted to go," Tom commented.

The doors opened, Seska stepped in. She walked over to them, smiling in her trademark evil way. "Hello boys. If you can see me now you've activated the writers program for this, creative mush."

"Um how can you know that? You're a hologram," Tom questioned.

"That's right, I'm a hologram of Seska. One of the Marquis you betrayed," Seska replied.

"But didn't you betray us?" Craig stuttered.

Tom groaned, "she would of done this before she left, Craig."

"Obviously Tuvok had no idea what he was doing when he created this. You'd think after watching us, spying.. he'd get us right," Seska said. "I'd rather he was here, but you two will have to do. If you survive this, which I doubt you'll have to tell him how I showed you what the real Marquis was like."

"But we were both in it," Craig commented.

"Aaaw, Craigy," Seska pouted her lips. "You had no idea, your mummy protected you from it all. Tom was in it for like five minutes. If you two are so in tune with the Marquis, none of this will be a shock to you." She lowered the forcefield and pointed a phaser at them. "You've got ten seconds to run."

"Uh.. what should we do?" Craig asked.

"Computer end program, delete Seska," Tom stuttered. "Anything." Nothing of course happened except Seska's countdown.

"Oh did I mention, as soon as you activated the program the safeties were turned off," Seska said. "Three."

Tom and Craig quickly ran out just as she got to one.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn sat in her chair, shaking from coffee withdrawals. Chakotay sat beside her looking worried. Tuvok and Harry stood in their usual places, an unknown had the helm.

"Captain. We've got a problem. The Holodeck's just gone screwy," Harry said.

"Screwy?" Kathryn grunted. She stood up, pointing angrily at him. "What the hell does screwy mean?"

"It's in use but all command interfaces have been locked out," Harry squeaked in response.

Kathryn frowned, "what a shame."

Chakotay sighed, "who's in there?"

"Tom and Craig," Harry replied. "That's odd. According to this, the program was altered after Tuvok last programmed it. It says the person who did it was Seska."

**Holodeck:**  
Tom and Craig sat inside the Jeffries Tube, Tom worked at one of the panels.

"How did Seska manage to do this, she's dead," Craig questioned.

"Obviously she did it before she left," Tom replied. "She'll probably have anticipated everything, she always did."

"I don't see the point in doing this though," Craig muttered.

"Probably for laughs," Tom said, smiling slightly. "Ah ha.." The doors opened to reveal Seska and Chakotay pointing phasers at them.

"Crap," the two boys muttered.

"Ha ha," Seska faked laughed. "Take them away."

"I thought I was in charge," Chakotay muttered.

Seska glared at him, "yeah right. Besides I was talking to him." She moved out of the way so James could crawl through.

"Oh god, we're going to die," Tom stuttered. Craig just looked confused.

"Why?"

"Cos you are that's why," Seska replied sweetly. "Boys, get them out of here."

Chakotay sighed, he and James grabbed Tom and Craig.

**Engineering:**  
B'Elanna sat at a station while Kathryn stood nearby, still shaking and trying not to think about coffee.

"If we try to shut down the program the entire grid is rigged to explode," B'Elanna sighed.

"I suppose all we can do is change the program a little," Kathryn said. She reached out to take over the controls, however her hands were too shaky. "Oh no."

**The Holodeck:**  
Everyone were in the Cargo Bay again. Seska lead the way in as Chakotay and James dragged Craig and Tom along with them. Things looked a bit different to the way they remembered it, for one thing Jessie was locked in a cage.

"Hey Seska, let me out of here.. I promise I wont hurt you," she moaned.

Seska groaned, "ugh god, James kill her."

"Ok," James obediently said. He walked over to the cage.

Tom's eyes were wide now, "wow, you even reprogrammed him."

"Quite well didn't I?" Seska smiled, slapping Chakotay on the butt. He didn't mind at all. "They're my boys."

Jessie screamed, hid at the back of the cage as James tried to reach for her. Seska tossed him a phaser. "Aaw crap, I didn't see me dying like this."

"No wait, just stun her.. I want to kill her in a 'nicer' way," Seska said as she walked over to him.

"But I want to," James moaned.

"I know you do sweety," Seska purred.

Tom looked like he was about to throw up, "ugh.. I shouldn't of had that pizza for dinner."

**Engineering:**  
Kathryn widened her eyes, so did B'Elanna as they watched the Holodeck on the monitors. "Oh my god, that's not pretty," B'Elanna muttered. Kathryn fainted, but she didn't notice. "Oh no, Chakotay's going over too.. eew no."

She heard Danny's voice speak up, "ooh now that's a hot threesome, we just need Seska out and me in there."

"Great, now we're on a 15," B'Elanna muttered.

A random crewmember watched too, "hey why was Seska and James kissing, that's disgusting.. oh Chakotay just took over. Gross."

"I can't believe she was my best friend, what a W word," B'Elanna said.

"Make it stop!" Craig's voice squeaked.

"Oh for the love of god, this is torture," Tom's voice also did.

"Ok you can kill me now," Jessie's voice said in disgust. "Please, I'll do it myself.."

Another random crewmember walked over, "why is the Captain on the floor?" Everyone turned to look at her briefly, then back at the screen.

**Meanwh****ile**  
In a moderately quiet Mess Hall, James, Danny and Ian sat on a table in the corner of the room. All of them looked sullen, and had some kind of alcoholic beverage in front of them.

"I didn't realise I was encouraging her. She seemed like she was blaming herself, and it didn't seem right to me," Danny was saying. She took a swig of her bottle. "She doesn't want me anywhere near her, I've had a large lump in my throat since."

Ian put a comforting arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him. He kissed her on the head, then whispered into her hair. "She'll calm down Danny, I promise it wont last. Now, where did the lump in your throat come from?"

"I told you," she sighed.

"Dan, you would never have said 'large lump' with a straight face normally. I'm giving you an opening, it'll make you feel better," Ian said.

"I'm not in a dirty mood," Danny muttered.

James sighed as he picked up his own bottle. "I'm sorry guys, this was all my fault. You two shouldn't of gotten involved."

"Stating the obvious, your fault," Danny muttered while taking another drink. Ian tried to ignore that some of her drink missed her mouth, and spilt on his uniform.

"She doesn't know," he said. "Yeah you screwed up.."

"As usual," James added on after taking a drink.

"As usual, but you were in a big mess after what happened, anyone would of been. There was nobody to blame for it, and naturally the first instinct is to find someone to blame. I don't know why Jess didn't cry, but I do know that it would of hurt her more than you," Ian said.

"I know that now. It made so much sense to me when I was angry, but when I was calmer I just thought that it was going to keep happening. Something'd happen to throw me off the rails, which is easily done, and she'd get hurt cos of it," James muttered. "Apart from that she and I are good together, I told her I'd never leave her.."

"Ouch," Danny added on, sounding a little drunk already.

"But after that I just knew that if I really cared for her, I'd have to let her get away from me," James said. He took another drink, well tried to but it was finished. He tossed it to the side of him. "I really hate me."

"Oh come on James, it's not all bad. Maybe in time you'll get over that little 'habit' and one day.." Ian said. "It's going to sound weird coming from me, but I'm proud of you for doing the right thing."

"Why does the right thing always suck," James grumbled while opening another bottle.

Danny giggled into Ian's shoulder, he looked at her. "Ok I'm cutting her off."

"I don't see myself growing out of the 'habit' anyway. Jessie was always too good for me, maybe she'll find the guy who's right for her someday and I'll just be her friend, if she'll let me," James said.

"You never know, maybe it is meant to be you, just not now," Ian said.

In: "Janeway to Taylor."

"Oh great," James groaned, tapping his commbadge. "What?"

In: "I'm sorry to bother you, I wouldn't do that unless it was something important."

"I told you, I'm not on Security, I'll do Slayer type stuff if only I can handle it," James muttered.

In: "I know, this is a different kind of important. I need our best hacker."

James pulled a face as he took another drink. "What on earth for?"

In: "You'll see, can you report to Engineering?"

"Fine I could use a distraction," James replied, tapping his commbadge. He stood up, "here Ian, you can finish this off." He dumped the bottle on the table before walking away. Ian picked it up, frowning in distaste.

"Hey it's empty."

**Holodeck Two:**  
Finally Seska had finished grossing everyone out. Some of the Cargo Bay people had moved to Engineering for the final scene. Seska had brought Jessie out of her cage, and held her at knife point.

"This is the part I've been waiting for, maybe I should put it on a loop," she said.

"Ugh, you're a right whore you know that," Jessie muttered. Seska roughly shoved her, but kept her grip on her.

"I don't know, it was fun to watch James and Chakotay fight over me," Seska said. "It only lasted a second though.. shame."

**Earlier**** in Engineering:**  
Everyone had gathered around the monitor, a few people had popcorn. Luckily Kathryn had recovered from her faint.

"Now boys, there's no need.. you can both have me," Seska's voice said.

"It's not enough damn it," Chakotay's voice grumbled.

"Boys? He's an old coot, you don't need him," James' voice said.

"Oh yeah? Old coot am I?" Chakotay's voice snarled. "I'll show you old.." Everyone cringed, a few people fainted.

"That's odd, I thought it would be harder to do that with that fat neck," James' voice commented.

"Oh Jamesy you're going to pay for that.. He was my experienced guy, now who's going to sleep with me," Seska's voice said.

"Eeew," everyone left muttered.

Kathryn sighed in relief, "that's not so bad."

"Ugh he's stinking up the room, get rid of it while we go to Engineering," Seska's voice said.

**Present:**  
"Well that was pointless," Tom commented.

"This isn't," Seska said, gesturing to the knife.

**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
Kes stood at the replicator as two bowls of icecream shimmered into existence. She carried them over to Jessie on the sofa, and sat beside her.

"And now I don't know what to do," she said.

Kes sighed while fiddling with the spoon in the bowl. "If he let you do that then he's not going to be mad. I don't think it's ruined as such."

"He thinks that if we stay together he'll continue to hurt me like that," Jessie shook her head. "That sounds ruined to me."

"But you said.." Kes said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah he did, he isn't big on being alone. I know that he wants me back, but at the same time he still feels like it's the wrong thing to do," Jessie mumbled. "Nothing's really changed, he and I always had fights where we'd make up quickly. They usually were bizarre ones, like this one. Us being friends instead isn't going to make any difference."

"I don't know. It became more often when you two became serious," Kes said. "Maybe right now he isn't ready, one day.."

Jessie shook her head, "no. James'll always be irritable, opposite of vain, easily upset.. and strange things will keep happening to him. What he's suggesting is that we stay apart forever. I can't do that, I wanted to have a family, be married some day.. it wont happen with anyone else, I know it. What am I suppose to do?"

"You never know Jess," Kes said.

"I told you, nothing will change. The only way he and I could ever be now is if he calmed down and nothing strange kept happening, like that rift and the vampires," Jessie muttered. She put the icecream bowl on the table, then climbed to her feet. "I just wish he wouldn't get angry as easily, he wasn't as bad when we were kids. I wish he'd stop taking some things so seriously."

"Seriously?" Kes raised an eyebrow.

"If you met him when we were younger then you'd understand," Jessie muttered. "Things got even worse when the crew started to turn on us. I really wish they'd just forget what James' gift was, and treat him like a real person and not some psycho.. you know? There's got to be a way, they seemed to purposively forget the fact that he saved everyone, and how brave he was. They'll never forget seeing me and him break up though."

Kes sighed, "I noticed, and you're probably right."

"He said he'd quit it you know, just like that, out of the blue. They must of really got to him. Wishing and ranting on about it wont change their feelings about him. To me he's James, to them he's a freak and a monster," Jessie said. "I'm not angry at him now, just angry generally."

"I still believe you two will end up together, some day. If James wants you still he'll do anything he can to change for you," Kes said.

Jessie dropped back onto the sofa, "hasn't he thought about us working at it together? We can still be a couple while he does that, at least that way he'll know if it's working."

"I suppose," Kes meekly said. "Suggest it to him, you'll never know until you try."

"Ok the last thing I need is some encouragement," Jessie said. "That didn't work well the last time."

"Fine don't, mull it over and decide what to do when you're done," Kes said. "For now, icecream."

Jessie smiled weakly, reaching out for her icecream. "I really doubt it'll make me feel better."

"It's a good start," Kes smiled.

**Eng****ineering:**  
James had now joined the audience, he had pushed to the front. "So you see our problem," B'Elanna said.

"I dunno, it's Tom and some kid I don't know. Why should I care?" James asked. His face lit up, "oh this console has Cat Vac." He turned the monitor off, and put on an old game. Cartoon cats started to jump off beams, he was able to control the springboard that could move from side to side. Vacuum pipes were on either side of the hole.

Kathryn blinked, "uh James.. that's not like you to get distracted."

"Sshhh," he shushed her.

The audience pulled a face as he missed one cat, it fell to the hole and a cartoon dog jumped up and ripped it apart. A lot of them shuffled back to work.

B'Elanna smiled, "ah that's what your plan was."

James glanced at her when he lost the game, "what plan?"

Kathryn groaned, "now can we get this program ended."

"It's simple, we just edit the program so it's easier for Tom and what's his face to win," James said.

"I know that but how?" Kathryn asked.

James rolled his eyes, "I dunno, but I do know how to play Cat Vac."

"Obviously not, you sucked," B'Elanna said.

"I had you in the way, of course I did," James protested. He huffed like a child, "fine.. it's easy, let me take over." B'Elanna moved out of the way so he could man that station.

**The Holodeck:**  
Seska was about to use the knife on Jessie when a few of the crewmembers stepped forward holding rifles.

"Let her go, we're not going to take orders from you anymore," B'Elanna muttered.

"Oh please, if you shoot me I'll still have time to ki.." Seska said. The Holo-Craig slipped on the fire button, it hit her in the arm. Jessie quickly got away from her.

"Ooopsie," he said.

Tom quickly lunged forward to get Seska's dropped knife, she tried to get it at the same time. The two began wrestling over it.

Craig quickly picked up a rifle, he aimed it at the warp core. Everyone around him stared in horror. "This should end the program."

**Engineering:**  
"Oh god, if he does that it'll blow up the entire Holodeck," B'Elanna stuttered.

James groaned, "what do you expect, he looks like a dumb blonde." He keyed in a few commands. "Lets hope I'm still alive." Kathryn and B'Elanna frowned.

**The Holodeck:**  
Craig was about to fire when James literally walked through the Engineering doors, he grabbed a hold of him, then took the rifle away from him.

Tom and Seska still struggled to get the knife from the other as they both held onto it.

"Oh come on Tom, put your non existent muscles into it," James muttered. He roughly pushed Craig to the ground.

"Uh thanks," Tom grunted.

Craig lifted himself up, "what did I do?"

"Shoot Seska, shoot Seska," Tom squeaked.

Craig shrugged, he looked back at James who had his phaser. "Um.. never mind." Instead he fired the phaser, it only hit Seska in the arm but it was enough.

Tom still struggled to get the knife off of Seska, despite her being dead. "Oh come on.. give it, give it!"

Everyone watched, looking very embarrassed for him. "Well she did die holding on to it." The room and everyone around them disappeared.

Tom jumped up, "ah ha I win!" He looked at his empty hand, "I did, see we're out."

"Actually it was the phaser shot that did it," Craig said.

"Aaaw damn it," Tom pouted.

**Engineering:**  
Everyone who was still watching sighed in disappointment.

"Great, now I can get back to not having coffee," Kathryn whimpered, she ran out.

James shrugged his shoulders, "anyone wanna have Cat Vac tournament?" He looked around, "anyone?" Everyone stared blankly at him, then two people rushed forward to sit on the chairs.

"Ok," they said in more or less unison. B'Elanna groaned as he turned the game back on.

"We each get three turns, whoever gets the highest score wins," James said. The other two agreed.

"We should have a prize," one said.

B'Elanna growled at her two Engineers. "Get back to work." They quickly ran off.

James pulled a face, "aaw man, fine I'll play on my own."

"What's the matter with you?" B'Elanna muttered.

**The Bridge:**  
Tom had already gotten to Harry's station and was telling him the story of what happened. "Then I bravely tackled her for the knife. She died, the program ended. Craig nearly ended up killing us both by almost firing at the warp core."

"You must think I'm very naive. You'd never tackle anybody and actually win," Harry muttered. "I bet someone else killed her, and you just put yourself in their shoes."

Tom pouted, "but I did tackle her." Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "I did."

"Where's the Captain?" Chakotay asked, looking concerned.

Everyone then heard a squeaking noise coming from the turbolift. Tuvok checked it out as he closest, he spotted Kathryn sitting against the back of the lift, crying like a baby while hugging a jar of coffee.

"Coffee, please forgive me.. it's for the best. I know it's hard for both of us, but we must part," she cried. "We will be back together again. I love you."

"Hmm so another couple broke up in this episode, how sad," a random crewmember said.

Chakotay frowned at him, "who did?"

The random crewmember looked confused, "I dunno sir, the writer must of spoke through me."

Kathryn kissed the jar, then stood up. She tried to look like nothing happened, "Commander.." She walked into her Ready Room.

"Weird," Harry commented.

**Late****r that night**  
**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
Inside one of the dark bedrooms Jessie sat cross legged on the bed, with her back leaning against the pillows. Her hands rested on her lap, and her gaze seemed distant. A door opened in the main room, then the one to the bedroom opened too. She only noticed the second door opening when a familiar voice spoke from the doorway.

"Can we talk Jess?" James asked, remaining by the doorway. Jessie sat up a little, she remained silent. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, I stand by my decision but that doesn't mean it should effect us as friends.. I don't know." He smirked a tiny bit but only for a second, "I can't even figure out what I want to say."

"We don't have to be apart while you sort out this problem, we can work at it together," she said.

"Jess I dunno. I still want to be with you so badly, that may be clouding my judgement or maybe a part of me is trying to tell me something," James mumbled. He looked annoyed with himself, shaking his head. "I was so sure, and now I don't know.."

Jessie pulled herself off the bed, then walked over to stand in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back but only for a moment, he stopped it but didn't move away.

"Wait a minute Jess, what are we doing?" he mumbled.

Jessie bit her lip nervously, her eyes met with his. "I'm not in a talking mood, why don't we discuss this tomorrow?" They began kissing all over again.

**The next morning**  
**The Conference Room:**  
All of the original main cast and Craig sat around the Conference Room table, they were already a few minutes into the meeting. Kathryn had a cup of coffee in her hands, but for once had a look on her face that made it look like she was holding tea.

"We still can't find him. He appears once in a while, but certainly not at his duty shifts," Chakotay said.

B'Elanna shook her head and sighed, "we're lucky we got even just a few days of work from Damien. We shouldn't complain."

"Agreed. I still want to find him though," Kathryn muttered. "He's probably up to no good."

"He only appears randomly, talking to himself," the Doctor said.

"Actually I saw that old guy that was tormenting the crew with him. He was yelling at him," Tom said.

Chakotay raised an eyebrow, "he appeared in Sickbay when we found out.." Kathryn growled, stopping him mid sentence. "He was with the old guy, talking more crazy than usual and arguing with the writers."

"Writer you mean?" Craig said. Everyone stared at him, making him nervous. "Oh yeah, writers.. Aggressions, two of them, gotcha."

"Did I mention the time those two threatened me in the shuttle?" Tom questioned.

Everyone groaned, "yes Tom!"

"It seemed so long ago, but it wasn't. So confusing.. I'm so glad this is the last of the prequels," Tom said.

Everyone stopped and waited for something, but nothing happened except for the good old tumble weed to blow past.

"Uh.. what the hell was that?" B'Elanna grumbled.

"Meh get used to random crap, even more than usual.. we're heading into main season zone," Chakotay said in a fake dramatic voice. He groaned as the delayed dramatic music started moments later. "Great cue."

"Oh great, I wonder how many people are going to be saying 'what the hell' in one episode's time?" Harry questioned.

Kathryn growled, slamming her cup onto the table. Everyone but the Doctor and Chakotay looked shocked as she didn't care that she spilt some of the contents. "Can we please move on to more important matters!"

"Uh Captain?" Kes uneasily pointed at the stain on the table.

"Yeah so what, it's only fake stuff," Kathryn grumbled.

Chakotay smiled nervously, "ok moving on to the Senior Staff issue. Tuvok?"

Tuvok nodded, "Mr Taylor has been shifted back to the bridge. His presence in the staff was because of his situation.."

"Which is?" B'Elanna frowned.

"Who's Taylor?" Craig asked, looking at everyone. He was ignored.

"I do not understand the question," Tuvok said.

"It's pretty simple," Craig said.

"Never mind," B'Elanna groaned.

Craig pouted, "that's not very nice.."

"He wont be on the Senior Staff any longer unless he becomes a senior of something," Tuvok said.

"Perhaps the Engineering station?" Tom sniggered. "Oh wait, that's Jessie.."

B'Elanna slapped him, "what about me, I'm Engineering."

"Exactly, those two were only here as main characters right? This is why Danny and Ian have been eliminated as well, they didn't have any senior position," Chakotay said.

Danny walked in, grinning cheekily. Most of the table turned their heads, groaning, "no Danny!"

She pouted, "aaaw, but it was such a good opening." She walked out, giggling like she was still drunk. "Position."

"So what's Craig doing here, and Neelix?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm the morale officer, cook and.." Neelix replied.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Tom muttered.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Kathryn muttered. "Craig is er.." her face went black, "er." Everyone but Craig looked around the table, trying to figure it out.

Chakotay cleared his throat, "moving on."

"Yes, speaking of James and Jessie.. they are both on leave and as far as the rest of you are concerned, it's none of your business why," Kathryn grumbled.

Everyone stared at her in confusion. "Er ookay, are they sick.. honeymooning?" Tom questioned.

Neelix's face lit up, "mooning?" Everyone looked disgusted. "What? It sounds like an interesting word."

"Yes Neelix, for the good of continuity.. er I mean our sanity, no more drinking for a few seasons," Harry said. Neelix looked confused.

"For god's sake, what did I just say? It's none of our concern, it's been approved by Chakotay and me, that's all they need. A few months to sort whatever it is out," Kathryn said. "James'll still take a few night shifts on the bridge.. you know to pay for replicators."

"Aaaw, I'm going to miss insulting him," Tom said, looking sad. He looked at Craig, put his arm around his shoulders, "oh well, I've moved on."

"Uh.. did you like him or something?" Craig nervously said, pushing his arm off.

"Hey, no!" Tom snapped.

Kathryn shook her head, "it's not like they'll be in their quarters constantly, I'm sure they'll leave sometime. It's not that big a deal."

"Uh yes it is, what on earth did they do to get a few months of leave?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yeah for James is it punishment, for the er.." Harry said, his face turning blank. "For the thing he did."

Everyone stared blankly at him. "What thing, all the stuff he does is just minor. And Jessie's usual stuff has been tamer recently," the Doctor said.

"Tamer, she punched me?" Tom bewilderedly said.

"I'm so confused," Craig quietly said.

"That's really odd. I remembered what he did before," Harry said, pulling a face.

"Oh please," Kathryn groaned.

Chakotay nodded his head in agreement, "I know what you mean. I was slightly mad at him for something, but I just can't think of what it was. It was something huge, you know about the demon stuff."

"What possible huge thing could James have done during all that? He was in the same boat as everyone else, it's not like he was suppose to rescue us or something.. or it was his job," Harry muttered. Everyone but Kes looked confused, glancing at each other.

Kes frowned, raising an eyebrow. "What the.. how bad is their memory?" she said to herself. Then she remembered.

_"If you met him when we were younger then you'd understand," Jessie muttered. "Things got even worse when the crew started to turn on us. I really wish they'd just forget what James' gift was, and treat him like a real person and not some psycho.. you know? There's got to be a way, they seemed to purposively forget the fact that he saved everyone, and how brave he was. They'll never forget seeing me and him break up though."_

_Kes sighed, "I noticed, and you're probably right."_

_"He said he'd quit it you know, just like that, out of the blue. They must of really got to him. Wishing and ranting on about it wont change their feelings about him. To me he's James, to them he's a freak and a monster," Jessie said. "I'm not angry at him now, just angry generally."_

"Huh, that's interesting," Kes commented.

The rest of the Senior Staff recovered like they had forgotten all the confusion, and carried on with the meeting. Kes watched them, trying to figure out how Jessie's words the previous night had effected everyone else.

**Deck Eight:**  
All was quiet in the empty living area of James and Jessie's quarters. The bedroom door opened, they both stepped through them holding each other's hands. Once the doors closed behind them, they moved around to face each other.

"I don't know Jess," he said quietly.

"You know better than I do that we're great together, and there never will be anyone else," Jessie said.

James glanced down at his own feet, then to the room they just left. "I know that, but until I sort this problem I have, I just wont feel right being with you. You're the last person I want to hurt, yet for some reason you're the one who I hurt the most."

"How will you know when you're not like that anymore, if we're not together?" Jessie questioned. "Think about it, I can help you and as we'll be together you'll know."

"What about in the mean time then?" James replied. "How many times are you going to get hurt until I fix it? Breaking up with you will be that punishment I've obviously needed everytime I screwed up, but never really got. Maybe that's what I need."

Jessie shook her head as she started to get tears in her eyes again, he was beginning to have the same problem. "If you do this alone you'll never know, how am I suppose to wait for a day that'll never come? You're the one thing in my life that was going right. Your way means I'll be alone for the rest of my life."

"I know, don't you think I've thought about it? I've thought up many excuses for myself so I could still be with you. I just ended up back to where the problem started, hurting you. Yes we'll be happy while we're together again, but for how long? I just keep getting worse and worse," James stuttered. "What will it be next time?"

"I don't care James, I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Jessie cried, she quickly covered apart of her face to hide it. He stepped closer so they could hug each other, she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"So do I," he mumbled. "We're never going to agree on this."

"We both want the same thing, why don't we just.." Jessie stuttered.

"We can't. I'll never forgive myself if I do that all over again, not that I've forgiven myself for the other things," James muttered. Jessie raised her head to look up at him, he lowered his head to press his forehead against hers. "We can't keep arguing the same point over and over again, we'll have to choose one."

"I can't even bare to think about what you're suggesting, and you've thought about my side," Jessie said.

"So what do we do now?" James questioned.

**Two Days ****Earlier**  
James and Jessie lay in their bed, lying on their sides facing each other, both had their arms around the other. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, making her blush and smile.

"We wont be able to do this as much in three months," she said.

"You'll have to be more specific," he smirked at her.

Jessie raised her eyebrow but kept the smile on her face. "Well before, and just lying here comfortably, uninterrupted."

"We've been interrupted a lot of times," James said.

Jessie sighed deeply, "will you still find me as attractive when I'm nine months, or after with stretch marks and.."

"That's the third time you've asked me that. Do you really want a different, blatantly a lie answer?" James muttered.

"No," Jessie pouted her lips. "I just like to hear the answer."

"Look Jess, you can be nine months pregnant with triplets, twenty, thirty stone.. I don't know how but skinnier than you were before, I'd still adore you. You know that," James said with a smile.

"You wouldn't want somebody who was a lot bigger than you," Jessie muttered.

"No? You'd still be Jessie, and there'd be more of you. I'm ok with that," James said.

"So you'd rather have me fat?" Jessie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't say that," James replied, smiling nervously. To his relief she went back to smiling.

"All right but what about when I'm old, with white hair.." Jessie said, horrifying herself with her own words. She stared at him with wide eyes, "wrinkles, oh god.."

"You don't have anything to worry about, you'd still look gorgeous I know it. Guys have more to worry about, you wont have to worry about going bald," James said. He sighed in relief, "I'll probably be long dead before that happens though."

Jessie gently slapped his arm, narrowing her eyes again. "Don't you dare. If I have to get old and ugly, you're going to at least get old with me."

"Jessie being old doesn't make you ugly, not really.. Besides you could never be ugly, you will always be too cute your own good," James said.

"I thought that was you," Jessie said with a giggle.

James pulled a face, "yeah right, one day we'll get your eyes checked." He got another slap similar to the one before. "Jess, you'll always be beautiful and you'll always be my girl."

"Really?" Jessie smiled.

"Of course," James mumbled.

Jessie's smile turned into a slight grin, she moved one arm to go around his neck. "Come here." She pulled him in for a kiss. They stopped but didn't separate very far at all, they just stared into each other's eyes, both smiling and completely unaware about what was going to happen only a few hours later.

**THE END**


End file.
